Princes and Frogs
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: Sirius thinks Tonks and Lily are cheating. But when Remus and James try to step up their game to win them back what maddness will follow? Is Sirius right or is it all just a big misunderstanding? T cause I'm paranoid. Remus/Tonks Lily/James


**AN: I got this idea from the song Princes and Frogs by Superchic(k). I hope you like it! UNEDITED  
>I own nothing.<strong>

NOBODYS POV  
>It was a warm day in heaven. It always was. It was always clear, with perfect weather. In the midst of all this sat three men, underneath a tree beneath the clouds.<p>

"What do you mean we need to step up our game" The first demands.

"It means that if you don't step it up you're going to lose your woman Remus!" A dark haired man says.

"I don't know Sirius, I held onto Lily all this while. Why should she leave now?" A dark haired man with glasses said.

"James is right. And if Dora heard you referring to her as 'My Woman' she would hit you and you know it" Remus responds

"I'm just saying" Sirius says putting his hands up in surrender, "I know women"

"Yeah that must be why you're not married padfoot" James snickers.

All of a sudden two women walked up to them, one with red hair and a soft smile and the other with vibrant pink hair and a sparkle in her eye.

"Wotcher!" The woman with pink hair exclaims as they reach the men and Remus's eyes lit up.

"Hello Dora" He said to his wife who was grinning back at him

"Hi Tonks, hi Lily" Sirius mutters still trying to think of a way to retaliate the earlier mockery.

"We're going down to the café to meet with some…..er, friends" Lily says glancing nervously at Tonks.

"Alright love." James said, and the two women were off.

"you see!" Sirius exclaimed flapping his arm around as he pointed to the retreating women.

James sighed.

"Alright what do you think is going on now"

"Don't you see? They are meeting 'friends' at a café! They are seeing other men!" Sirius said flourishing his arms about.

"You're being ridiculous." Remus laughed.

"Fine, you don't believe me? Come with me" Sirius pulled the two marauders up by their elbows and dragged them along.

Soon enough they arrived at heavens very own café. Sirius ducked behind a bush outside of the window, pulling the other two down with him.

"I told you!" He said triumphantly as he pointed to Tonks and Lily, who were indeed sitting across the table from two men who most defiantly were not their husbands who happened to be sitting next to Sirius.

"Wow, Padfoot was right about something" James said, shocked. Remus's mouth just hung open.

The two men looked at each other as if making a silent agreement.

"alright what do we need to do" Remus said looking at Sirius.

The door opened and Tonks and Lily entered the house. The house closely resembled the Black estate that they all seemed to have spent a lot of time in, when they were alive. All of a sudden they were taken, arm and arm with their husbands and led to a table.

"Right this was Madame" James said.

"Table for four" Remus added as the confused women were led to a table, with a candlelight dinner set out for them.

"This is lovely" Lily managed to say through her surprise which was more than anyone could say for Tonks who was still gaping, her mouth open. The two men pulled out the chairs for their respective wife then sat down.

"So how was your day. You look especially exquisite today my dear" Remus comments to the ever surprised Tonks. Lily reached over and gently closed Tonks's jaw which was still open.

All throughout dinner it was dear this, and sweetheart that, and more than enough manners. By the end of the entrée the two women were extremely troubled.

Sirius entered wearing a white waiter's uniform.

"And for dessert we have a lovely crème-brulee and a-"

He was cut off because with a clatter Tonks stood on her tiptoes grabbed his collar and dragged him into the kitchen closely followed by Lily.

"You've corrupted them!" Tonks whisper shouted

"What?" a bewildered Sirius exclaims

"What happened to James and Remus" Lily demanded.

"Nothing! I just advised them that they needed to step up their game and-"

Tonks yanked his collar some more.

"We married them! This is the highest bloody 'game' they can get to!" She yelled

"No! We saw you two with those guys in the café"

Tonks was so surprised she let go of Sirius's collar and Sirius stood up quickly to avoid being yanked again.

"Wait you thought-…" Lily started but before she could finish Tonks was rolling on the ground in laughter, her hair turning a bright happy yellow for a moment before the kitchen door creaked open and a very confused Remus and James observed the shocked redhead and hysterical metamorphmagus.

When Tonks got ahold of herself she got up from the floor. Still giggling a bit she turned to the two men.

"We weren't cheating on you guys with Brent and Mick" She says happily.

"Brent and Mick are their names then" James said, jealousy apparent in his voice.

"You don't understand, Brent and Mick were helping us plan our our one year reunion. It was supposed to be a surprise. It's been a year since you and Tonks died and we were all reunited" Lily says, smiling a bit. Just then the doorbell rang.

Sirius went to open the door and there were Brent and Mick.

"SURPRISE" They both shouted, their voices dying down as they looked around to see the laughing Tonks and the bewildered men.

"Come on in mate" a grinning James said leading them in and telling them where they could but the cake.

They were all having a great time, having invited Brent and Mick to stay for the party. It was all winding down when all of a sudden Tonks says,

"Wait, you thought I would cheat on you?" She says a bit angrily

But that is another story for another time.

**AN: If you guys actually want me to do that story comment. If I get at least 4 comments about it I will write it. THANKS.**


End file.
